


I Have Often Wondered, Haven't You, Also?

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: I have often wondered what transpired after Therese sought out Carol at the Oak Room.Upon spying Therese, Carol appeared to have rediscovered her confidence in Therese's love for her. Yet, just hours earlier, a not so confident Carol fumbled, was unsure of herself and the sigh in her voice when she uttered,"that's that" showed her despair.Let's see what may have unfolded with our two star crossed lovers in 1951.Therese, a girl of 19, on the cusp of 20 and Carol, a mature housewife of 32 with a 5 year old child and a soon to be ex husband.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have often wondered what transpired after Therese sought out Carol at the Oak Room.  
> Upon spying Therese, Carol appeared to have rediscovered her confidence in Therese's love for her. Yet, just hours earlier, a not so confident Carol fumbled, was unsure of herself and the sigh in her voice when she uttered,"that's that" showed her despair.  
> Let's see what may have unfolded with our two star crossed lovers in 1951.  
> Therese, a girl of 19, on the cusp of 20 and Carol, a mature housewife of 32 with a 5 year old child and a soon to be ex husband.

As Therese stood in the middle of the Oak Room, Carol's ice blue eyes found hers. An " ah ha, you did come after all" filled them as Carol's lips curled in a faint smile as her head tilted to the side beckoning Therese to approach nearer the table. Time appeared to stand still for both women. Later, upon remembering this singular moment, they would each recall how they felt as if they were the only two people in the dining room. Yet servers and diners were all around, at tables, dining, conversing, the clink of glasses, the sound of silverware on plates and yet all was silent for these two as their eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

Isn't it interesting, how two one time intimate lovers can feign the part of friendship well in public. Such were these two.  
Carol stood up to greet Therese as a "dear friend", asking if she would like to join them for a drink, dinner having been over for some time. Carol's date snapped his fingers for a waiter to bring another chair, inquiring of Therese what she would like to drink.  
Without skipping a beat, Therese replied " a dry martini, please"   
Carol's smile widened as she recalled their first lunch date at Scotty's when Therese said, "I'll have the same". Once again Therese had done so.  
Carol's date was ever so polite to Therese, inquiring about her job at the Times, how she liked living in the city and "how did she know Carol", his date, he inquired as he placed his left hand over Carol's right hand.  
As he did this Therese had been about to swallow the olive from her drink but his physical act of ownership over Carol caused her throat to constrict and she started to choke on the olive.  
Therese was red faced, coughing, holding a napkin to her mouth which gave Carol the perfect opportunity to tell those at the table she would take Therese to the ladies room.  
Carol had her arm around Therese's shoulder and her other hand on Therese's wrist as they walked out of the Oak Room to the ladies lounge off the hallway with Therese sputtering all the way.  
Once inside the attendant handed Carol a hand towel for Therese as Carol asked for a glass of water to give Therese.   
"Here, darling, sip some water", as the attendant handed Carol the glass. With her arm around Therese's shoulder, using the cool cloth the attendant gave her, she gently wiped Therese's face.   
Therese leaned into Carol's shoulder. Carol instinctively put her other arm around Therese.  
" Better now, darling?" As Carol scanned Therese's face noting how peaked and pale she looked.  
Still sputtering a bit a weakened Therese replied "yes".  
Carol placed her the back of her hand on Therese's forehead. "You seem to have a bit of a fever. Let's get you home, hmmm? Wait here. I'll say my goodbyes, collect our things and drive you home".  
Therese could only weakly nod her assent.  
Carol asked the attendent to keep an eye on Therese whilst she collected their things, promising her a good tip when she returned.  
Carol returned to the table, made her apologies at having to leave so abruptly saying Therese wasn't feeling well and she must see she gets home safely, kissed her date on the cheek, collected their purses, Therese's jacket and throwing her mink over her shoulders walked off briskly to collect her darling.


	3. Chapter 3

Therese allowed herself the luxury of Carol attending her. To a viewer it appeared a concerned aunt was tending to her niece, who had taken ill but we know better, don't we.  
Nonetheless, Carol bundled Therese in the passenger seat of her Packard, placing a blanket across her lap and tucking her in.  
"Darling, keep your hands on your lap while I close your door."  
Therese did so, enjoying every minute of Carol seeing to her needs. Just like before. Before Carol left her to fly back home to fight for Rindy, her daughter.  
Carol was concentrating only on Therese right now, her welfare and her comfort. Besides, Therese was feeling a bit woozy.  
Carol slid into the drivers seat, pulled out the choke, one foot on the gas, put the Packard in gear and pulled out.  
Therese laid her head against the window, closing her eyes.  
"Darling", said Carol.  
No reply.  
"Therese", said Carol.  
"Hmmmm", replied Therese.  
"Do you live at the same place?"  
Therese moved a bit upright. "Yeah. Yes".  
Suddenly Therese asked Carol to pull over.  
"I'm gonna be sick".  
Carol pulled the car to the side of the road. Therese opened the door, leaned out and vomited while Carol held onto her lest she fall out.  
Once Therese finished wretching and she sat back in the seat Carol wiped her mouth with her handkerchief.  
"My poor darling. Therese, you're ill".  
Placing her lips to Therese's forehead she noted a definite fever.  
"You're feverish."  
Putting the car in gear, as Carol drove at top speed she told Therese they were going to her apartment because it was closer than Therese's.  
A sickly pale Therese just nodded. "Hurry, please. I feel awful."  
Reaching over with an ungloved hand Carol held iThetese's hand, rubbing Therese's knuckles saying,"You're staying with me tonight, Therese, okay?"  
"Okay" Therese barely whispered. "Okay".  
Carol did not let go of Therese's hand till she pulled into the underground parking garage of her building.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darling, please. Therese, I have seen you naked before now, please, let me undress you, darling. You're not well. You have a fever, darling."  
All Therese heard was Carol calling her darling and Carol's voice speaking soothingly to her.  
She felt herself laying on cool sheets and Carol pulling an even cooler sheet over her.  
"Wair here, Therese. I'll be right back."  
Carol returned momentarily with a soft cloth and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.  
She proceeded to rub Therese down with the rubbing alcohol to help bring her fever down, all the while Carol speaking softly to Therese.  
Soon Therese drifted off into sleep. Carol pulled the sheet up to cover her.   
She gently moved Therese's sweaty bangs off her forehead.  
Leaning down, to take advantage of the moment and because she was suddenly filled with lust, Carol placed her lips on her darlings, lingering for a brief moment and murmuring how sorry she was to have hurt her and how she should have asked her to wait, wait and how much she loved Therese, was in love with her.  
Therese heard none of this, not at that time. At a later date she would because Carol would repeat herself again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol sat, in a chair, near Therese who laid in bed, watching over her in the darkened room. Moonlight streamed through the window.  
Every so often Carol would reach out her hand to feel Therese's forehead. Yes, her fever was down. Therese felt cool to her touch.  
Sometimes her fingers would softly caress Therese's cheek, lingering but only for a moment lest she waken her darling.  
Carol sighed. Running her hands through her hair, realizing she had not changed out of her clothes from the evening nor washed up, Carol elected to do so now since Therese was sleeping peacefully.  
Carol was as quiet as she could possibly be. Changing, washing up. As she was brushing her teeth she heard Therese waken and call her name, questioningly.  
"Carol?"  
Carol ran to the bedside, toothbrush still in hand.  
"Yes, Therese. I'm here. Yes, darling."  
Therese sat up, the sheet falling away, exposing her nakedness.  
Therese instinctively reached for the sheet to cover herself.  
"Darling, let me get you some pajama's" as she turned and walked to the bureau.  
"Where am I?" asked a confused Therese.  
Carol turned, facing Therese. "My apartment, Therese. Don't you remember driving here?"  
Handing her the pajama's Carol smiled,"You were feverish. Perhaps...."  
Therese laid back on the pillow letting the pajama's fall to the floor.  
Without saying a word she held out her arms to Carol to come be with her in bed.  
Carol hesitated, asking "Are you sure?"  
"Yes"   
The months slipped away as Carol nestled in Therese's arms. How different it was to be comforted by Therese. Usually Carol was the one to provide comfort.  
Therese held Carol close as she heard Carol whisper, over and over, "I'm so sorry, darling. I should have said wait, wait."  
Therese went, "shhhhh, it's all right now. Shhhh."


	6. Chapter 6

Therese giggled as her stomach rumbled hungrily. She knew Carol heard it also as her right hand laid on it.  
Carol giggled along with her.  
Looking up, Carol inquired if Therese was hungry?  
"Famished" was the reply. "But I need to shower and brush my teeth."  
Carol rose up, kissed Therese on the cheek saying, "Fresh towels are all ready laid out, darling and there's a new toothbrush all ready laid out fir you."  
Picking up the pajama's from the floor Carol handed them to Therese saying," Their a bit long but wear them anyway, darling."   
Pausing, Carol ran her hand across her chin saying,"Considering how ill you were I believe a soft boiled egg, weak tea and dry toast are best. Whadda ya say?"   
Carol extended her hand to help Therese stand up.  
Once up Therese kissed Carol's cheek, unconsciously pressing herself into Carol whose hands found themselves caressing Therese's naked form.  
"Oh, my darling", murmured Carol and buried her face in Therese's neck.   
Therese dropped the pajama's once more, placing her arms around Carol's neck. " I love you, Carol. I never stopped loving you."  
Carol pulled away abruptly, slapped Therese on the ass telling her to "go shower" before she.....and she stopped because, without words, she knew Therese wanted this as much as she did but, first things first. Her darling had been ill, now she was better.  
Watching Therese walk to the bathroom Carol's eyes darkened.   
Dare she?   
Hearing the water on, seeing Therese walk under the spray, Carol, then and there removed her top and let it drop to the carpet. She stepped out of the pajama bottom, leaving it where it lay.  
Stepping into the shower Carol took what was hers and Therese gave willingly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Therese, don't eat so fast, darling. You'll make yourself ill again."  
Therese licked the egg off her spoon.  
"More tea, darling?"  
Carol held the brown Betty over Therese's china cup. "Please" she said.  
Blowing across the top of the hot tea Therese studied Carol's every movement carefully. The silk robe Carol had slipped on left nothing to the imagination. Especially when Carol leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs which opened the robe up even further giving Therese a bird's eye view. Therese arched an eyebrow at the ease at which Carol did such things.  
"A penny for your thoughts, darling." As Carol leaned over the table, resting her elbows on the kitchen table with her head in her hands that exposed her breasts. "My thoughts would get me arrested." Carol laughed heartily. "Do tell", Carol smirked. "You know full well what you are doing, Carol", said Therese. Carol curled her lip, smiling. "Yes, I do. I'm a bit of a trollop when it comes to you, darling." "Carol......", Therese started to say. "Yes, darling?" "Your date". "What about him?" " Did you and he...?" Therese didn't know if she wanted to know the answer. Carol looked down at the table, her fists clenched against her face. With tears in her eyes Carol replied, in a low voice, "yes, once". Therese wasn't shocked at her answer. The way he placed his hand possesively over Carol's spoke loudly that he had. Carol started to silently cry. "Why did you?: asked Therese gently. Carol noted the softness in Therese's voice. "I need to know why, Carol. I won"t judge you. I need to know why and if it's really me you love and not him."


	8. Chapter 8

Carol stood up, readjusted her robe, shrugged her shoulders, ran the fingers of her left hand through her hair, jammed her hands in her robe pocket and started to pace as she spoke.  
"I....I had lost you....and Rindy. I had lost my entire world", it was here Carol looked pleadingly at Therese as she continued on. "I started to drink to forget."  
Therese listened intently.   
"One evening I had drunk more rye than usual, was barely able to walk to call a taxi and....I don't really remember what happened. I found myself at his apartment the next morning and I just assumed he had....we had."  
"You never do well with rye", interjected Therese.  
"So you don't really know?"  
Carol shook her head no.  
"Do you hate me, Therese?"  
Therese stood up, walked over to Carol and placing her hands on Carol's arms and reaching up to kiss her chastely said,"No, I don't hate you. How could I? But no more rye and, if you mean what you say, that you love me and want me in your life, to live together, no more "dates", understand? I get it why you had to but from here on out it's a clean slate, a new start for both of us. Lord knows I'm not perfect."  
Carol looked questioningly at Therese. "How did you get to be so grown up, darling?"  
Therese shrugged. "Oh, I don't always act like a grownup, trust me."  
"Now", Therese looked around,"Where can I have a darkroom? " as she pulled Carol by the hand with her.  
"You mean you're moving in?"   
"Of course, silly! Unless you changed your mind".  
Carol grabbed Therese, covering her face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you darling!"  
Therese giggled. "Now show me my darkroom, hmm?"


End file.
